polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotlandball
Scotlandball |nativename = Albabalón|image = ScotKilt.png|imagewidth = |caption = Listen here blad, I am not be tallerated bein' called Bratish or Unglish.|reality =Scotland (Northern Britain) |government = Monarchy |capital = Edinburgh|largest city = Glasgow|affiliation = UKball|personality = Friendly to most countryballs , Absolute maniac when pissed off, Really Drunk and Puts Sticky Grenades where he wants.|language = English Scots Gaelic |type = Celtic|religion = Protestantball Catholicball |friends = Welsh Republic Northern Irelandball Irelandball Franceball Norwayball Canadaball Argentinaball Akrotiriball Serbiaball Japanball Turkeyball Latviaball|likes = Bagpipes, Kilts, Whisky, Demoman from TF2 , throwing big things (like cabers)|hates =Not being independent. |founded = 843|ended = |predecessor = Kingdom of Scotlandball|successor = |intospace = |status = eating haggis aye|notes = Alba Gu Bràth!|gender = Male|bork = Haggis Haggis|military = Black Watch|food = Mince , haggis , deep fried mars bars , black bun, Smokies (Smoked fish), Scotch broth, neeps & tatties, Irn Bru (Barr's soft drinks), Tunnock's Tea Cakes, Tunnock's caramel wafers, tablet, Scrumpy.|onlypredecessor = Pictsball|predicon = 2|enemies = UKball (Fusion with England, Norm Iron, and Wales)}} "You may take our lives but you will never take our FREEDOM"_William Wallace Scotlandball 'is a ball located north of Englandball, He, along with Englandball, Walesball and Northern Irelandball are part of UKball. He is the land of bagpipes, haggis, ships and Braveheart. As of September 2014, he cannot into independence (I LIVE AGAIN!!) though he can into being good uncle to evil brother's children. With UKball leaving EUball he is starting to think about independence again and the UK has passed a recent bill allowing Scotland to have another referendum. This seams to imply that he does not know that EUball doesn't want him without the rest of UK. He also taught USAball about FREEDOM! and building huge walls History *Repeated glaciations *First known permanent houses on Scottish soil around 9,500 years ago *Mists of time *Celtballs (Pictballs) and blue paint *A missing SPQRball legion and as a result a very large wall *Pictballs organise and call themselves Dal Raita *Irishball (also descendants of the Celtballs) arrive and join the Pictballs *Lots of standing stones and sniffing mushrooms *Albaball takes over, *Vikingballs attack the coastline, lots of fighting by hotheads * Englandball (descendant of Germanicball) asked to help arbitrate a empty throne and then steals it *Scotball and Franceball stir the muck! *Scotball takes over English crown, och aye! *A lot of rain, *Scotball tries to develop some colonies in North America and bankrupts itself! *Englishball steals Scotball independence by buying its debt. No!!!!!! *Rebels against Englishball and fails *Build ships that sometimes dinna sink *Rebels against Englishball and fails again. Relationships Friends * Irelandball - Best friend.We are both Celtic brothers and hate UK for oppressing us. * Walesball - Celtic brothers and also hate UK and England.But he likes sheep to much. * Franceball - Former rival of UK so I liek her.But now she kinda lieks UK so........ * Argentinaball - Another anti UK countryball. * Serbiaball - Named one of his streets after my nurse. * EUball - Can I come back blad? The bloddy U.K. is helding me back, that so-called "sophiscated" cunt! Enemies * UKball - Worst enemy.GIB ME MY INDEPENDENCE!!!EU BEST UNION YOU ARE WORST!!!!BRAVEHEART BEST MOVIE!!!!! * Englandball - The one that stops my independence. * Tallahasseeball - He took my flag! Typical Scottish Slangs *'ah ya bastart - Ouch, you bastard! *'bawbag' - scrotum, pejorative (That guy's a bawbag) *'hoot' - what "hoot are you talkin aboot" *'numpty' - an endearing term/lovable idiot. Shows friendly banter ("Och your a right numpty") *'Scunner' one who pisses ye aff, also used when hurt yourself (oh ye scunner that hurt) Gallery Artwork 1972506_235755239963604_326626066_n.jpg Polandball_Scotland.png SCOTLAND.png KSmkGGR.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Scotland_card.png Scottish_Countryball.png|Scotlandball playing with his national flower, the thistle Obese_Scotland.png Scotland-icon.png Comics 9GJQ1Xv.png 'aVthcpZ.png 8eYTbBu.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Britain_leaves_the_EU_while_Scotland_leaves_the_UK.jpg Orkney and Shetland leaving Scotland leaving Great Britain leaving the EU.PNG 10431533_367041426834984_7251686097792848536_n.jpg Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png Galicia Cant Into Celtic.jpg Dont Leave.jpg UK Dungeon.png Pansy.png Scotland_votes_no_for_Independence.png Scottish_Independence_S2_E5.jpg MwojC9w.png Freedommmm.jpg Independence.png C9IhiuN.png A7T3xBM.png 1c6iNhJ.png France&Scotland&UKBall.png 6OO7XEG.png Food.png Q4rAkF3.png QD6gLDt.png Cannot+into+offer+britain+talks+to+the+countries+of+great ade308 4971522.png KZpUA.png QFuZ1sU.png SxEmfYW.png GJ3e4EU.png Whale Vomit.jpg Types of Drinks.png Europe Day.png Its Yours.jpg Icelandic Love.png Stupid Europeans.png Making the Flag.jpg es:Escociaball sco:Scotlandball zh:苏格兰球 Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:British Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Tea Removers Category:Celtic Category:Norse Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:UK Category:Golf Category:OSCE Category:Nordic Category:Kalmar Category:Commie Removers Category:X lines Category:Future Countryballs Category:Saltire Category:Scottish Speaking Countryball Category:Rape victims Category:Calvinist Category:Protestant Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Separatism Category:Alba Category:ISIS Removers Category:Celtic nations Category:Tea Haters Category:Tea remover